bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Chico Percebe
Chico Percebe es el aliado de Sirenoman. Tiene 68-años y es un semi retirado superhéroe de edad avanazada, aunque todavía es más cuerdo y consciente que Mermaid Man. Él, junto con Mermaid Man, son los unicos humanoides en el show. Su traje es una mezcla entre la Edad de Plata y Aqualad de Gilligan's Island Gilligan. Barnacleboy también exclama "'morenas Mumblin!" cuando está excitado. Aunque se volvió contra el mal y he ganado Mermaidman, lo que le obligó a ceder a su exigencia de ser llamado hombre Barnacle, pronto volvió a ser llamado Barnacleboy. Mermaidman, su mentor lo trata como si fuera un muchacho joven, a pesar de ser él un adulto. A menudo llamadas Mermaidman un "viejo estúpido ". En la moda compañero de verdad que lleva la peor parte de la comedia física en sí mismo. Chico Percebe, una vez se convirtió en un villano brevemente en Sirenoman y Barnacleboy V, haciendo equipo con Man Ray y la Burbuja Sucia a raíz de una disputa sobre un Pipsqueak Patty (una versión muy pequeña de un Krabby Patty destinados a los niños) en el Crustáceo Crujiente. Después de una lucha prolongada - y una parodia dolorosa de la Liga de la Justicia Internacional de Super Conocidos con el elenco regular - que él y parcheado cosas Mermaidman arriba. Barnacle hombre, como le gusta que la llamen, consigue un poco de más respeto ahora (a pesar de que no puede terminar un adulto de tamaño Krabby Patty). En el mismo episodio, Barnacleboy mencionó que él era tan viejo que había pelos que crecen fuera de las arrugas de su hígado . Él también tiene una nariz similar a Calamardo, aunque más grande. Esto se hace referencia en Mermaidman y IV Barnacleboy cuando Barnacleboy y Calamardo están enfrascados en una batalla de ingenio que participen llamando unos a otros "Big-nariz." En el videojuego, Battle for Fondo de Bikini, se reveló que Barnacleboy tiene un hijo, un hija-en-ley, y cuatro nietos. Barnacleboy posee poderes similares a Mermaidman, aunque carece de los poderes de la correa. Sin embargo, él tiene "Visión de Azufre" (una forma de calor de la visión) que Mermaidman no lo hace. Al igual que Mermaidman, sus poderes no son lo que solían ser. Apariciones *'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy' *'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II' *'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III' *'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV' *'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V' *'The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Visto en un poster)' *'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture' *'Night Light' *'Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob' *'The Card (Cameo)' *'Ditchin' (Cameo)' *'Shuffleboarding' *'Toy Store of Doom (Como un muñeco)' *'SpongeBob's Last Stand (Cameo)' *'Back to the Past' *'The Bad Guy Club for Villains' *'The Cent of Money (En un dibujo)' *'Mermaid Man Begins' *'Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!' *'Patrick-Man! (Cameo)' *'Bob Esponja: Un Héroe Fuera del Agua (En un póster)' *'SpongeBob LongPants (En un cartel)' *'Mall Girl Pearl (Cameo)' *'Snail Mail (En una revista)' *'Mermaid Pants (En una revista)' *'Trident Trouble (En una revista)' *'Man Ray Returns' *'The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom (Como un disfraz)' *'Bunny Hunt (Visto en los cómics)' *'Squid Noir (En cómics y pósters)' *'Bottle Burglars (En una revista)' *'Call the Cops (En una revista)' *'The Krusty Slammer (Cameo)' *'Swamp Mates' *'SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout (Como un juguete)' Look Barnacleboy lleva un gorro blanco de marinero, un antifaz negro y una capa azul. También lleva una guantes de color azul oscuro y botas de goma y una camiseta roja y la ropa interior de caucho negro. Parece que le gusta a Calamardo. ar:الحلزون الصغير de:Blaubarschbube en:Barnacle Boy fr:Bernard l'Ermite pl:Skorupin pt-br:Mexilhãozinho ru:Очкарик zh-tw:大洋遊俠 Trivia *En 2019 su actor de voz Tim Conway lamentablemente fallecio a los 85 años Category:Personajes Category:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Superheroes Category:SirenoMan y El Chico Percebe Categoría:Personajes secundarios